I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible distance marker for use on golf courses, and more particularly to a distance marker capable of deflection when contacted by a golf course greens mower and then returning to an upright position once the mower has passed.
II. Related Art
Golf course groundskeepers work diligently to keep the golf course in exceptional playing condition. Part of the maintenance includes mowing the course every day or every other day. In an attempt to shorten the mowing time, flexible distance markers have been developed, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,455 to Hughes. Such markers are positioned on a flexible shaft that bends as the mower passes over the marker. This eliminates the need for the groundskeeper to stop the mower, get down from the mower, remove the marker, mow over the marker area, stop the mower, go off the mower and replace the marker. However, repeated flexing damages the markers over time and the grass surrounding the flexible marker may not be cut evenly, an undesirable result in golf course management.
Another approach is to position distance markers on stakes placed in the rough on the sides of the fairway. These stakes are not always readily visible, especially at a distance. Flat discs, with the distance indicated thereon and placed on the fairway flush with the ground, are also used even though the distance marking is not readily visible to the golfer. A golfer without distance information is at a disadvantage because such information is helpful when selecting the proper club for the next shot and for informing the golfer the distance achieved on the previous shot.
In an attempt to address the need for a reliable flexible marker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,257 to Sheaffer discloses a recessed plate secured by two stakes and supporting a marker flexibly secured in a recess of the plate. The use of two stakes to secure the plate is time consuming and the parts can be easily misplaced. Thus, what is needed is a flexible golf course marker that is compact yet prevents damage to the marker as it is passed over by a greens mower.
Thus, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a simple flexible golf course distance marker with minimal parts that will withstand repeated contact with a greens mower and be readily viewed by golfers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flexible golf course distance marker that will deflect in all directions and is resilient such that the marker will deflect as a greens mower passes over and then return to an upright position enabling golfers to see the marker.